Beyond Blue #1 - Trick or Treat
by Casey
Summary: It's that time again! Yes it's October 31st - Halloween - for the Heelers. There's a lot for Trick or Treating, but when a trick backfires, it puts our fave constables in mortal danger.


Beyond Blue #1-  
  
Trick or Treat?  
  
By Casey  
  
Started - 20/10/01  
  
Finished - 24/11/01  
  
Author's Note: This is the first story in the Beyond Blue series. I would love your feedback.  
  
Summary: It's that time again! Yes it's October 31st - Halloween - for the Heelers. There's a lot for Trick or Treating, but when a trick backfires, it puts our fave constables in mortal danger.  
  
~*~  
  
"You should all take a look at this guys," Ben told everyone.  
  
"Ah, cop killer David Blake. I thought he was still in the lock up," Tess came out of the locker room, she had to change her pants after sitting on a strategically place waterbomb.  
  
"He escaped,"  
  
"Now constable Jones, do you have anymore waterbombs around the place?"  
  
Jo yelped. Everyone's heads turned to the station door. Jo had got bombed on the head by one of Jonsey's waterbombs.  
  
"That's the last one. I think. Hey, I know you don't have any treats, so I'd thought I'd trick," Jonsey grinned.  
  
"Well, what if it was a citizen who got waterbombed?" Tess demanded. "It would of been your job. If it was the boss, it would of been your head on a stick. For that, you can go on patrol at 6:00pm and Jo can go with him."  
  
"What did I do to get that?" Jo demanded.  
  
"Being twenty minutes late doesn't exactly help,"  
  
"I don't understand," Jonsey said. "What's wrong with going on patrol at 6?"  
  
"Well, it's knock off time and Halloween is the worst time to patrol." Jo stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe all the nutters out there."  
  
"We are all staying late tonight Parrish," Tess told Jo, Jo muttered. "What was that constable?"  
  
"Nothing sarge," Jo put on a big fake smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Not before long, the dreaded hour arrived for the two constables 6o'clock. Jo was most annoyed, last year she was on duty until midnight. Jo grumbled when Tess told them to go out on patrol, however Jonsey was looking forward to getting outside and into the action.  
  
"Ahhh. The fresh air, the freedom, the night awaits us. " Jonsey leant back in the seat and stretched as they pulled up to watch some trick or treaters. " Lighten up Jo."  
  
"Last year there was four burgs' and a big rave party we had to tend to," Jo huffed.  
  
"Well not much has happened,"  
  
"Yeah, yet" They moved off. "I'm getting hungry, what about you Jonsey?"  
  
"KFC for sure, my shout,"  
  
"Not while you're driving," Jonsey said as they pulled out from the KFC drive-through. Jo opening her box of chips.  
  
"You sound just like P.J," Jo shoved a chip into her mouth. "Anyway, I'm the senior officer here, I tell you what to do not the other way round,"  
  
"That's right, you got your arse kicked when you let Tess take control of the crash scene when she was off duty," Jonsey laughed. "And it was by none other than Inspector Monica Drapper."  
  
"Jeez, don't remind me," Jo stopped in front of the park and they ate their dinner and watched the happy trick-or-treaters.  
  
"Mt Thomas 900 to Mt Thomas 208," Ben's voice came over the radio. Jo indicated for Jonsey to get it. Jonsey shook his head  
  
"Mt Thomas 208 received, go ahead Ben," Jo gave Jonsey a dirty look.  
  
"Gunshots have being heard at Mt Thomas High, Tess wants you to check it out. Then she said you can come back. Have you still got the vests in the patrol car?"  
  
Jo turned around. "Yep, Jonsey forgot to take 'em out," Jonsey shot her an evil look.  
  
"See you back in an hour. Mt Thomas 900 back to main channel,"  
  
"Lets go," Jo said turning on the lights and siren. The sooner they investigated, the sooner they could get home.  
  
Meanwhile at Mt Thomas High....  
  
"Hurry up," a low voice hissed.  
  
"I am, I am," came the reply.  
  
"The cops'll be here any minute,"  
  
"Called the cops?" a new voice asked.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Perfect," voice number three said. He noticed two boys watching them. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the teenagers. "If I was you I'd get lost right now," The two boys froze then the ran out of the school grounds like a bat out of hell.  
  
~*~  
  
Not before long the duo pulled up at the school, it looked like a ghost town. Cautiously they climbed out of the patrol car and put the bullet proof vests on. Jonsey whispered to Jo to take care of herself, all Jonsey got back was a smart-arse comment.  
  
"Do you get the feeling your been watched?" Jo asked.  
  
"Hmmm," Jonsey nodded.  
  
Suddenly someone put their hand over Jo's mouth and pulled her back with great force causing Jo to lose her balance, the fright was big enough for Jo to drop her gun. Her captor kicked Jo's gun under some seats. A gun was held to Jo's head. Jo looked at it. The gun taunted her, reminded her of past times.  
  
"You," Jonsey hissed.  
  
"Yes it me, now put down the gun or the chick gets it!" The voice belonged to none other than cop killer, David Blake. Jonsey dropped the gun, David picked it up. "Now, give me your radio,"  
  
Jonsey tossed David his radio. David smashed it into bits. He did the same to Jo's. David told his accomplice, who just arrived, to hide the patrol car. Then David marched Jo and Jonsey into the back of his van at gunpoint before leaving.  
  
"I guess this is the trick. And I don't like it, I think now I'll stick to treats," Jonsey muttered  
  
~*~  
  
"What is taking them so long?!" Tess growled, but she was beginning to become worried, Jonsey and Jo were meant to be back an hour ago. Tess stormed over to the radio. "Mt Thomas 900 to Mt Thomas 208," There was no answer. "Mt Thomas 900 to Mt Thomas 208," No answer again. " CONSTABLES'!! This is not funny!" Tess yelled.  
  
"Calm down Tess," Ben tried to calm Tess.  
  
"Every joke he does the more ridiculous it becomes!"  
  
"Look, look, Jonsey knows when his gone to far, any minute now he'll pick up the radio,"  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
"I've had enough of this game!" Tess said angrily, the phone rang. "Evan, if you don't answer me it'll be your job and head on a stick, same with you Jo,"  
  
"Tess," Ben interrupted. "A patrol car has been found. abandoned and well hidden,"  
  
All the colour drained out of Tess's face. "Where?" she managed to say. Ben gave her the address. Pulling out he bullet proof vests (they didn't want to take any risks) and taking them out to the car, Tess informed Tom of the situation. It was decided that Tom and P.J would go and look at the patrol car and Tess and Ben would search the school.  
  
"Look Tess," Ben said. The pair where are the school conducting a search as best as they could. Tess came over to where Ben was. Ben pointed to a smashed radio.  
  
"But where's the other radio?" Tess asked. A quick search came up with nothing. "We're going to have to rope off the school. Ben, can you rope off this area? I'll radio the boss."  
  
Meanwhile at Jo and Jonsey's patrol car.  
  
"No sign of a struggle," P.J informed.  
  
"Well, there's not much we can do until the morning besides circulate photo's, description, the lots." Tom said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jo woke up slowly the next day. She was sore all over, like the time she had to ride a push bike from St David's back to Mt Thomas. Jo was lying down on a mattress, tied up, with Jonsey (also tied up) next to her. Jo was secretly glad that Jonsey was tied up as well, this prevented him from doing something stupid. Jo shut her eyes again.  
  
Jo woke up 30 minutes later. She grumbled.  
  
"Rise and shine sweetie," David said to Jo. Jo's eyes snapped wide open.  
  
"Come on mate, just leave her alone," Jonsey bravely said.  
  
"I'd watch it if I was you, constable. Brad! Make the chick breakfast,"  
  
~*~  
  
The kids of Mt Thomas High were happy but the cops of Mt Thomas police station certainly weren't. The whole school was roped off, out of bounds for all. Minds were being strained. What had happened here? Were Jo and Jonsey still alive? P.J's detective instinct was kicking in. He was trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle, with a picture to follow. Two coppers just didn't disappear into thin air. P.J tried to formulate up a theory in his head. P.J returned to the station with the rest of the mob. Tess pulled the morning paper out of the mailbox.  
  
"Great, just great," she muttered, reading the front page, walking into the station. "Tony Tims strikes again."  
  
"Let's see,' P.J asked, reaching for the paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
COPNAPPED!!  
  
Last night, between 7:00pm and 9:00pm,two members of the Victorian Police Force were abducted when they investigated shots heard at Mt Thomas High. This comes after the escaping for convicted police killer David Blake. Inspector Falcon-Price pleads for the Mt Thomas community to remain calm. Anyone with information about Mr Blake or the abduction of the police officers should immediately contact police.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why does the inspector always interfere?" Ben asked.  
  
"I hope you aren't bad mouthing the inspector Stewart," Tom said.  
  
"No boss,"  
  
"Good. P.J, have you got some idea of what happened?"  
  
"From what I can see, Jo and Jonsey went to investigate the shots at the school, which was a trap, then there was a struggle and they were taken off in a car of some sort." P.J shared.  
  
Days passed. Finally two boys came forward, they were interrogated by Tess and P.J. Apparently they had called the police about the shots being heard, which they made up, luring them into the school. The plan was to water bomb them but then two men came up to them, with guns, and told them to get lost. They stuck around, seeing David loading Jo and Jonsey into the back of a blue volvo van. Tess stormed out of the interview room.  
  
"They knew of all of this!" Tess growled. Tess sat down at her desk. She strained her brain, forced herself to think. Where would they be? She thought to herself. The phone rang, bring Tess back to the present. "Mt Thomas police, sergeant Gallagher speaking."  
  
"Ah. sergeant Gallagher, long time no see." David's voice taunted her.  
  
"Who is speaking?"  
  
"Guess sergeant, guess,"  
  
"David!"  
  
"That's right," Tess heard a high pitch scream in the background. "Ouch."  
  
"Jo!"  
  
"That's her, she's fine, for now," David hung up.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Tess put down the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" P.J asked.  
  
"No other than David Blake and his got Jo and Jonsey," Tess put her head in her hands and thought. Tess thought over an over about the call. In the background she remembered hearing Jo scream and trail bikes. Trail bikes? Tess jumped out of her chair. "There're in the national park!" she cried.  
  
"How'd you get that?" P.J asked.  
  
"When I was on the phone with David I heard trail bikes in the background, more than one,"  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything, they could be on someone's property," Ben put his bit in.  
  
"Remember when the inspector came for a day," P.J said.  
  
"All to clear," Ben muttered.  
  
"Didn't the inspector and Jo interview some kids about riding their trail bike in the national park without permission?"  
  
"P.J, your a genius," Tess said.  
  
~*~  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Jo mouthed to Jonsey. Jonsey shrugged his shoulders. The sun was setting.  
  
"I'm going to nab us some beer," David announce to Brad. "I'll be gone a couple of hours,"  
  
David left, leaving Jo and Jonsey alone with Brad. Jo took this opportunity.  
  
"Why don't you let us go?" Jo asked.  
  
"I not allowed to,"  
  
"David's is a mean guy isn't he?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Look if you let us go and you run for it, you wont get in any trouble. But when we're found, you will go to jail for a long time. So it's best that you bail out now."  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Look mate, can a loosen these ropes, they are hurting," Jonsey said. Brad untied Jonsey's ropes. Jonsey shook his hands. "Thanks, that's a lot better," Without waring Jonsey swung his arm around and punched Brad in the side of the face, knocking him out. "Let's go," Jonsey said to Jo. Jonsey quickly grabbed Brad's gun before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thankyou," Tess returned to the group around the patrol cars. "He said that there was an old shack up in the hills a couple of 10k's from here, on an abandoned property. I think we should quickly check it out."  
  
"The its dark, we could get lost up there," Tom stated, there was silence. Suddenly a bang rung through the night air.  
  
"Gunshot," P.J whispered. "Coming from where Jo and Jonsey are supposed to be."  
  
~*~  
  
Jo and Jonsey ducked. A scream pierced the night.  
  
"It wasn't at us," Jo gasped. The pair ran on. But soon exhaustion was beginning to take a toll on Jo and Jonsey. Their pace had slowed, they were breathing heavily. "We got to sit down,"  
  
"Not yet," Jonsey managed to say. He knew that David was on their trail, he just knew. A few minutes later Jo stopped and sat down.  
  
"Need rest," she said between breaths, Jonsey sat down next to her.  
  
Minutes passed. The silence was beginning to get to Jonsey. Suddenly they heard a twig snap, a beam of torchlight shone through the bushes. Jonsey jumped up, he pulled Jo up and they ran further on, plunging deeper into the forest.  
  
Suddenly Jonsey grabbed Jo and pulled her down. They hid behind a bush. Jo could see David run past in a hurry. Eventually the torchlight faded.  
  
"Let's find a place to his for the night," Jonsey said. Jo nodded, well Jonsey thought she did. It was hard to see. Jo suddenly remembered she had a torch on her belt. Quickly unhooking it, she turned it on.  
  
"And she has light," Jo said.  
  
~*~  
  
Tess locked up her gun in the safe. "I still think we should of gone up there," she said.  
  
"Yeah, and get killed. You didn't have a bullet proof vest on," P.J stated  
  
"Anyway, I'm off to bed. See ya in the morning,"  
  
"Early, night,"  
  
~*~  
  
Jo shivered. Jonsey tossed and turned.  
  
"Tess? TESS?!" Jonsey suddenly sat up. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead.  
  
"Calm down," Jo soothed. "Tell me about it."  
  
"It's only a dream," Jonsey had a sudden feeling he was been watched. "I think we should get moving,"  
  
"Anything to warm up,"  
  
Hours passed, the sun finally rose into the sky.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare," Jo suggested. "You can go first. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmmmm, just to be on the safe side, truth,"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Do you love Tess?"  
  
"No," Jonsey tried to keep a straight face, but failed and ended up having a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You do! I would have never thought that the probab. constables had crushes on their sarges,"  
  
~*~  
  
"Police, don't move!" Ben shouted, kicking the door open. The heelers poured into the shack. David stopped stock still, dropping the bag. "Put your hands in the air, and slowly turn around."  
  
David pick up his gun off the table and spun around and pointed it at Ben. With spill-second thinking Tess shot David in the leg, causing him to go down like a sack of potatoes. Tess rushed forward and with a little help from Ben, she cuffed him. P.J looked into the bag.  
  
"Couldn't leave without the cash, could we?" P.J sneered. For all he knew, his colleagues and friends could be dead.  
  
"Tess," Jo pointed to Brad's dead body.  
  
~*~  
  
A helicopter passed overhead. Jo and Jonsey ran on, frantically looking for a clearing. The ran out of the shadows of the trees into a clearing. The pair jumped up and down, arms waving, hoping to grab the attention of the helicopter. Jo waved her torch.  
  
Up in the helicopter, Tom looked down scanning the ground. He saw two figures jumping up and down like idiots, wearing blue police uniform. Police uniform? "Down there! Land in the clearing!" he called to the pilot.  
  
To much of Jo and Jonseys delight, the helicopter landed right infront of them. Jo and Jonsey happily climbed aboard.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a happy reunion at the station; David was charged and sent back to jail; The two boys who were going to prank the police were cautioned; And Jo finally realised that Jonsey love Tess and that she could only ever be just great mates.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
